The Darkest Night
Book One of BloodClan's Rule. Blurb A threat looms over the clans. With Firestar dead, BloodClan has taken over the forest, even keeping cats from each clan hostage. As the situation becomes bleak, a prophecy is revealed, three cats must join together, in order to end the reign of Scourge. However, the prophecy eventually reaches Scourge, and he now knows what he's in for. Can the cats unite to defeat Scourge, or will he separate and kill them before they can? Fans Sign here if you're a fan! The Song Of Silence 20:14, April 5, 2015 (UTC) Allegiances BloodClan Leader: Scourge-small black tom with a white paw Deputy: Snicker-brown tabby tom Members: Frost-white she-cat Snipe-black and brown tom Ice-black and white tom with an underbite Snake-black and white tom;Ice's brother Yew-golden she-cat Shroud-gray and white tom Splinter-gray tom Glade-icy she-cat Jaggedtooth-ginger tabby tom;formerly of ShadowClan. Gorge-gray she-cat Shine-white tom ThunderClan 'Leader:'Whitestar-long-haired white tom 'Deputy:'Longtail-pale tabby tom Apprentice:Fernpaw 'Medicine Cat:'Cinderpelt-dark gray she-cat with a crippled leg 'Warriors:'Graystripe-gray tom Apprentice:Bramblepaw Thornclaw-brown tabby tom Dustpelt-dark brown tabby tom Apprentice:Ashpaw Frostfur-white she-cat Goldenflower-golden tabby she-cat Sandstorm-pale ginger she-cat Brackenfur-golden-brown tabby tom Cloudtail-fluffy white tom Brightheart-ginger and white she-cat with a half-scarred face Mousefur-wiry brown she-cat 'Apprentices:'Ashpaw-light gray tom Fernpaw-pale gray she-cat with darker flecks Bramblepaw-dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes 'Queens:'Willowpelt-silver gray she-cat Mother to Whitestar's kits;Sorrelkit, Sootkit, and Rainkit 'Kits:'Sootkit-light gray tom Rainkit-dark gray tom with blue eyes Sorrelkit-tortoiseshell she-cat 'Elders:'One-eye-pale gray she-cat; the oldest cat in ThunderClan, virtually blind and deaf Smallear-gray tom with very small ears;the oldest tom in ThunderClan Dappletail-once pretty tortioseshell she-cat Speckletail-pale tabby she-cat ShadowClan 'Leader:'Blackstar - large white tom with huge jet-black paws 'Deputy:'Russetfur - dark ginger she-cat Apprentice: Cedarpaw 'Medicine Cat:'Runningnose - small gray-and-white tom Apprentice: Littlecloud - very small tabby tom 'Warriors:'Oakfur - small brown tom Apprentice:Tawnypaw Boulder - skinny gray tom Apprentice: Rowanpaw 'Apprentices:'Cedarpaw - dark gray tom Rowanpaw - dark ginger tom with green eyes Tawnypaw - tortoiseshell she-cat, green eyes 'Queens:'Tallpoppy - long-legged light brown tabby she-cat 'Kits:'N/A 'Elders:'N/A WindClan 'Leader:'Tallstar - black-and-white tom with a very long tail 'Deputy:'Mudclaw - mottled dark brown tom 'Medicine Cat:'Barkface - short-tailed brown tom 'Warriors:'Webfoot - dark gray tabby tom Tornear - tabby tom Onewhisker - brown tabby tom Apprentice:Gorsepaw 'Apprentices:'Gorsepaw - ginger tabby-and-white tom 'Queens:'Ashfoot - gray queen Morningflower - tortoiseshell queen Whitetail - small white she-cat 'Kits:'N/A 'Elders:'N/A RiverClan 'Leader:'Leopardstar - unusually spotted golden tabby she-cat 'Deputy:'Mistyfoot - gray she-cat with blue eyes Apprentice:Featherpaw 'Medicine Cat:'Mudfur - long-haired light brown tom 'Warriors:'Blackclaw - smoky black tom Apprentice:Stormpaw Heavystep - thickset tabby tom Apprentice:Dawnpaw Loudbelly - dark brown tom 'Apprentices:'Dawnpaw - pale gray she-cat Featherpaw - silver-gray tabby she-cat Stormpaw - dark gray tom 'Queens:'Mosspelt - tortoiseshell she-cat 'Kits:'N/A 'Elders:'N/A Prolouge - Firestar Firestar thought this was a dream. His flamey outline had disappeared and he had star-like things around him. A blue-gray she-cat shook her head sadly. "The prophecy has failed Firestar."she whispered." Scourge has won." Firestar stared in dismay at his former leader. "But I have eight lives left!"he protested."Shouldn't I come back?" "He has done to you what he did to Tigerstar."the she-cat replied solemnly. Firestar gulped in horror. Eight lives lost at once? ''He remembered the agony Tigerstar was in. He shuddered at the thought. "What can we do Bluestar?" He gasped. "There is one hope."Bluestar answered. "''The Blood has risen, engulfing the forest.Only the storm of Frost can stop the flow. With gorse alongside." Firestar stared at Bluestar. "What does it mean?"he asked. "We don't know."Bluestar mewed."We'd like you to give it to Whitestorm.After all, he is leader of ThunderClan now. "As you wish Bluestar."Firestar promised. Chapter 1 - Whitestorm Whitestorm quickly gulped down the traveling herbs. He was nervous about going to the Moonstone. Not only was the thought of nine lives daunting, but Scourge's guards were patrolling Fourtrees. If he and Cinderpelt were caught, they would be in StarClan before he could say "mouse". "I'm ready."he mewed to Cinderpelt. The medicine cat nodded. "We better leave now." The two cats set off for the moonstone. Whitestorm hadn't thought he would become leader. He was so old and Firestar was so young. It was a miracle Bramblepaw and the other apprentices saved him from the vicious BloodClan deputy, Bone. He still bore the scratches and wound from the fight, now pastered with cobwebs and other herbs. Running sneakily by Fourtrees, Whitestorm and Cinderpelt managed to slip past Scourge's guards. If they were spotted, Scourge would either kill them or hold them captive, already some hostages were being held, two from each clan, Frostfur and Ashpaw from ThunderClan, Oakfur and Rowanpaw from ShadowClan, Webfoot and Tawnyfur from WindClan, and Blackclaw and Loudbelly from RiverClan. Thank StarClan he didn't chose Willowpelt. Whitestorm thought about how difficult it would be without his mate. Besides, who would nurse their kits? Sorrelkit, Sootkit, and Rainkit were just as precious to him as Willowpelt. Tired, they rested for a bit outside of Mothermouth. As the moon began to rise, Cinderpelt gestured him to enter. Whitestorm had never felt comfortable going through the tunnel to the Moonstone. It felt too cramped and he was nervous that one day it would collaspe. He had only been here once before, when he was an apprentice. Finally they reached the cave where the Moonstone was. After waiting, a shaft of moonlight came through a hole on top of the cave illuminated the Moonstone, it now shined brightly. Cinderpelt nodded, and had him press his nose to the stone. He shivered and gently swirled into the darkness. When he awoke, he saw himself in a place similar to Fourtrees. Suddenly many starry cats filled the clearing and in unison spoke,"Welcome Whitestorm, are you ready to recieve your nine lives?" Whitestorm gulped. Nine lives. ''He thought. "Yes."he croaked. A gray tabby she-cat Whitestorm didn't recognize stepped up first. "I am Moonflower."she purred. "Your mother's mother." Touching her nose to his, she mewed softly, "With this life I give you peace. Dont lead your clan into pointless battles." Whitestorm shook the rush of the new life coursing though him. "Thank you."he whispered. Moonflower nodded, stepping back to let Patchpelt through. "From the start I knew you'd be a great warrior, and look, now you're clan leader."the black and white tom meowed. "With this life I give you mentoring, use it to train all young cats, just like I did to you." Whitestorm dipped his head to his former mentor. Lionheart took his place. The golden warrior started without saying a welcolme,"With this life I give you pride, be proud of your clanmates, and their abilities." As he went back to the starry ranks, Firestar stepped forth. It seemed odd to Whitestorm that the leader before him was many seasons younger than him. "I never expected this."Whitestorm confessed. Firestar nodded. "I was just as surprised. But I know you'll make a great leader. I give you a life for happiness, treasure every great moment and the bad times dont feel as bad." Warmth flooded Whitestorm as he felt himself curled up with his mother, training as an apprentice, and having his kits with Willowpelt. Bluestar came over next. Whitestorm still grieved for his former leader, friend, and foster mother. She touched his muzzle and whispered "With this life I give you the optimism. Don't let the past control you." He did not expect this cat to appear. "Thistleclaw!"he spat. "Why are you here? You betrayed us!" "You want a life, don't you?" Thistleclaw retorted. "I never betrayed the clan. I just wanted it to be strong. I may walk in different skies, but I am here to present you with a life. I give you ambition. Use it wisely and not in the wrong way." Whitestorm nodded but still glared at his father. Before he left, Thistleclaw spoke,"Remember, though some call me 'evil', you are my son, and I still love you." Whitestorm never though he would feel sorry for his father. He had thought he had been evil too, but in reality, he was just too ambitous. Whitestorm knew he wouldn't misuse this life. Sunstar was the next cat to appear. "With this life I give you bravery. You will need it." Whitestorm was about to wail like a frightened kit, but he stopped himself and met Sunstar's gaze. Brindleface walked up to him. He remembered their fun kithood. "I give you friendship. You will know when to use it to help you." This life wasn't as painful, though it made the dull ache a bit worse. The last cat filled him with grief. Snowfur stepped up to him. Whitestorm resisted the urge to run to his mother and curl up beside her. "With this life I give you the love of a mother. Though I now walk with StarClan, my love will never die." Whitestorm expected this life to be calm, and the force that came surprised him. He felt a mother's love for her kits, and knew she would die for them. "I miss you so much."he whispered. "I know."Snowfur answered."I will walk in your dreams." She stepped back to the starry ranks and Firestar came up again. "Well done Whitestar. You have received the nine lives of a leader. May they be long and full. StarClan be with you, always." "Whitestar! Whitestar!"all of StarClan cheered just like in a warrior ceremony. All the cats faded, until it was just Whitestar and Firestar. '"Don't forget this Whitestar."the ginger tom murmured. "''The blood has risen, engulfing the forest. Only the storm of Frost can stop the flow. With Gorse alongside." Then the former leader faded as well, and Whitestar awoke. Cinderpelt flicked her tail, and they began their return. Before the left, Cinderpelt asked a question. "How'd it go?"she mewed. 'Well,"Whitestar started. "It was good. I got my nine lives and something else." "What?"asked the dark gray she cat. "A prophecy." Chapter 2 - Morningflower "Is he okay?"asked Morningflower worriedly. "He has deep wounds."Barkface reported. "But he's young. He'll recover. You can come see him, but be quiet, he's sleeping." Morningflower padded into the medicine den, watching her son's chest rise and fall. "Thank StarClan."she breathed. Barkface looked at her,"Not all good."he mewed grimly. "Deadfoot, Runningbrook, and Tawnyfur all died." Morningflower looked horrified. "What?"she gasped. "Is Tallstar appointing a new deputy?" As if she called him, the black and white leader yowled,"Let all cats join here beneath the Tallrock!" Every cat padded out of their dens, many bearing scars. "My loyal deputy, Deadfoot, now walks with our ancestors, so I say these words before StarClan, Mudclaw will be the new deputy of WindClan."Tallstar finished. "Mudclaw! Mudclaw!"the whole of WindClan yowled. Mudclaw puffed out his chest. "I would never have expected this honor."he mewed truthfully. "But I shall do my best." "I would also like to make Gorsepaw a warrior."Tallstar announced. Morningflower swallowed. I hope he's able to attend his own ceremony. He's been waiting for this. '' Gorsepaw yelled from the medicine den,"I'm coming!". Tallstar nodded as Gorsepaw limped up to the Tallrock. "I, Tallstar, leader of WindClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. He has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and a commend him to you as a warrior, in his turn, Gorsepaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and protect and defend your clan, even at the cost of your life?" "I do."Gorsepaw mewed, hardly believing what was happening. "Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Gorsepaw, from this moment on you shall be known as Gorseflame. StarClan honors your bravery and perseverance, and we welcome you as a full member of WindClan."Tallstar finished. "Gorseflame! Gorseflame!"all of WindClan yowled. Morningflower gazed proudly at her son. ''He's finally a warrior. Firestar helped make this possible. He gave his life trying to save us. I will make sure is sacrifice was not in vain. Morningflower smiled as her newly named son walked over. "Congratulations."she purred and nuzzled him. "You've been through so much to get where you are, and I couldn't be happier." "Thanks."Gorseflame mewed. " "I'm so proud." Morningflower purred. "Firestar would be too." The both sighed. "I bet he's smiling now, from StarClan."the tortoiseshell meowed at last. Gorseflame nodded. Then he froze, and began shaking. Morningflower gave her son a worried look. "What's wrong?"she asked. He didn't reply, but nearly fell over, and opened his eyes. "I-I saw Firestar!" he gasped. "You did?"Morningflower questioned. "Did he say anything?" "Yes,"Gorseflame panted. "Though he told me not to say." Chapter 3 - Frost My life is awful. I'm part of a group of cats known as BloodClan. Scourge, are leader, defeated the forest cats' leader, and we took some of them hostage. The worst is, I have to guard them, and they constantly spit horrible comments at me and my friend, Glade. My name is Frost, by the way. "Filthy rat-pelts!" a cat known as Ashpaw jeered. "When we get out, we'll- we'll slice you horrible cats up like a mouse!" Frost sighed. They did this every day, and it was getting worse. She had begged Scourge for days to change her position. "Please let me on the territory patrols."she had asked him. "Give someone else my job for a while, I swear, those cats are worse then when you nearly clawed my eye out." Everytime the answer was... "No."he replied with no feeling. "We don't have any 'apprentices' like those former forest nuisances. You and Glade are our newest members, so your the ones who do the least exciting jobs. Maybe, if you gain for respect and give more respect to me, then I'll reconsider, but if I see you complain one more time, my claws with meet your bones." "Fine."Frost sighed. as she walked back to her position. "Well?" Glade asked. "What did he say?" "Guess."Frost mumbled. "The same answer as last time." Glade didn't reply, but flashed a glare at the small black tom, who was scolding another cat. "We don't have any 'apprentices' like those former forest nuisances. You and Glade are our newest members, so your the ones who do the least exciting jobs." Frost mimicked angrily. "He's so annoying! Brick told me he used to be a kittypet! A weak and timid kittypet! And look at what a monster the kittypet became!" Glade said nothing but nodded slowly. Scourge padded over, eyes cold as always. "Go to your dens." he growled. "I don't want my cats weak from no sleep." "Yes, Scourge."Frost and Glade replied. They didn't show it, but they were happy for some rest. "Splinter and Ice!" Frost heard Scourge snap. "Get over here, you're on night watch!" From her cramped and filthy den. Frost watched as the two cats' tails drooped and the walked over slowly. She smirked. Those two always teased her and Glade about their job. Now they know how I feel. ''she purred to herself. Suddenly. just after falling into deep sleep, Frost seemed to wake up again, though it was still night. ''Even Scourge doesnt wake us up this early. ''Then she realized she wasn't in her den. A ginger cat walked over to her. "Y-you're the cat that Scourge killed, a-aren't you?" The cat dipped its head. "Yes."it mewed, with regret. "He doesn't treat you fairly, does he." "Well,"Frost started to defend her leader, but decided not to. "Well, no." The cat nodded again, and leaned close to her ear. "''The blood has risen, engulfing the forest. Only the storm of Frost can stop the flow. With Gorse alongside." "Uh, what?" Frost asked. "All will be revealed." is all the cat said before fading back into the stars. "Wait! Come back! What does that mean? Does it have something to do with me? Please answer! Please!" Chapter 4 - Whitestar Whitestar continued to think hard about the prophecy Firestar had given him. He had also told Cinderpelt, and she was obviously thinking as well. "Well, the "blood" is most likely BloodClan, but "the storm of Frost", I'm not sure, and I haven't even thought about "with Gorse alongside." "Yeah." Whitestar agreed. "Hold on,"Cinderpelt stopped. "Your warrior name was WhiteSTORM, so it could possibly be referring to you." "Yeah, maybe. But what about 'Frost?'" "Frostfur maybe?" Cinderpelt suggested. "I don't know. Frostfur's a prisoner in BloodClan. How could that be referring to her?" "Your right, are there any other cats named Frost?" "Not that I know of, but maybe." Whitestar mewed. "Anyways, how about we stop and say hi to Barley and Ravenpaw? I'm starved and they should hear about the news." Cinderpelt nodded. "Sure." They padded through the fields to get to Barley's Farm. Steeping inside, they were greeted by Barley. "Hi,"he mewed. "What are you two doing?" "We've just come from Mothermouth." Cinderpelt explained. "Whitestar here just recieved his nine lives." "Wait, he's leader now?"Barley gasped. "What happened to Firestar? He got his lives just a moon ago!" "Scourge killed him like he killed Tigerstar."Whitestar muttered bitterly. "That's awful!" Barley exclaimed. "Ravenpaw! Come here!" "What is it?"Ravenpaw meowed. "Oh, hi!" "No!" Ravenpaw growled, digging his claws into the hay after Whitestar told him about Firestar. "Scourge will pay for this!" Whitestar nodded in agreement. "Yes, but not now. ThunderClan is in chaos. I have to get back, but first, you wouldn't mind if we hunted a bit, would you?" "Of course not." Barley replied. "Go ahead, eat as much as you want." "Thanks." Whitestar mewed. He caught five mice, and gave some to Cinderpelt. "Here." he mewed. "Take them." "Thanks Whitestar."she meowed. After they had eaten, they said farewell to Barley and Ravenpaw. "Thanks!" Whitestar called as the barn started to fade from view. "Anytime!" Whitestar heard them shout. When they had reached camp, the clan seemed pretty normal, or, at least, what was normal right now. Whitestar padded over to Longtail, whom he'd made deputy before leaving for his nine lives. "Nothing's really happened." the pale tabby reported. "It's been pretty regular. Except Fernpaw's been pretty nervous about Ashpaw lately. Dustpelt has been trying to comfort her." "Calm down."the tom mewed right on key. "I'm sure he's fine." "How do you know that?" Fernpaw muttered. "For all I know he could've been ripped apart." "Shhh." Dustpelt soothed. "Don't think like that! You have to think positive!" "Where's Sandstorm?" Whitestar asked. "Off to visit Firestar, again." "Figured." the leader mewed. Being the former leader's mate, Sandstorm took his death especially hard. As did Graystripe, but he did his best to forget about what happened. In fact, the whole clan was trying to forget. "On the way back." Whitestar told Longtail. "We saw Ravenpaw and Barley. They were furious after we told them, especially Ravenpaw. They both vowed to help us in defeating Scourge." "I hope we can."Longtail muttered. "The clan is still weakened from shock and grief. We can't risk another battle. None of the clans can." "I know how lucky we are." Whitestar mewed. Even though it feels as if we have the worst luck. ''"Only one cat of ours has died. I know the other clans suffered far greater losses." He remembered seeing ShadowClan's Ivynight lying limp and being dragged away by other warriors, as well as some RiverClan cats crouched over the motionless body of Grasseye. "I suppose." Longtail meowed. "But none of the other clans lost their leader." "Well, ShadowClan did." Whitestar pointed out. "Do you really consider Tigerstar a leader?" Longtail growled. "He nearly drove the clans to their demise." "Anyways,"Whitestar mewed, trying to change the subject. "Why don't you sort out the sunhigh patrols?" Longtail nodded. "Sure." Sighing, Whitestar headed for the nursery. Willowpelt lay there, with Sorrelkit, Sootkit, and Rainkit playing beside her. "Dad!" Sorrelkit complained. "Sootkit and Rainkit won't let be play their game!" Rainkit rolled his eyes. "We already said this game is for Sootkit and I ''only! '' It's a two kit game!" "Sootkit and Rainkit let your sister play or Willowpelt won't let you play at all!" Sootkit grumbled. "Fine!" Rainkit also glared, and muttered something inaudible. "I'll show you how to play." The toms growled. "Thanks!" Sorrelkit mewed. Leaving the kits to play, Whitestar realized tonight was the first Gathering since the battle. ''I hope we'll be safe. Longtail walked over to him. "Who's coming to the Gathering?" he asked. "Well, Fernpaw. Maybe talking with the another apprentices will make her feel more comfortable." "Well, then we'll have to bring Dustpelt, or our ears will get clawed off!" Longtail meowed. "Right, and how about Dappletail and Smallear? I don't think they've been in a while. Also, Graystripe and Sandstorm can come. And Mousefur and Bramblepaw." Whitestar replied. Longtail nodded. "Let's bring Cloudtail, Brightheart, and Brackenfur too." "Sure."Whitestar mewed. "Can you go tell them?" Longtail nodded. "On it." As the deputy informed the chosen cats. Whitestar sighed. I hoped I would never live to see the day the clans may fall. Chapter 5 - Gorseflame Gorseflame stood up, wincing a bit at his injured leg. He had obviously been chosen to go to the Gathering, as Tallstar was going to announce that he was now a warrior. Morningflower walked over and began washing him. "Mom!" Gorseflame complained. "I'm too old for that!" "You're never too old for me!" Morningflower replied. Gorseflame rolled his eyes. "Well, I can take care of myself, that doesn't mean I don't need you though." "Of course you can." Morningflower mewed. "I just wanted to help." "I know." Gorseflame replied. He was only half-having the conversation. He was still thinking of Firestar, and what the prophecy meant. "Gorseflame!" Gorseflame heard Morningflower say. "The Gathering cats are leaving!" "Coming!" he yowled. When the Gorseflame arrived. ThunderClan was already there, and he could see RiverClan coming as well. He sat down next to Featherpaw. "Hi Gorsepaw!" she mewed. "Gorse''flame''."he corrected. "Woah."Featherpaw gasped. "You got your warrior name? Cool!" "Shhh!" Mudclaw growled. "The Gathering is starting!" Gorseflame saw Whitestorm leap up first. "As you all know."The big white tom began. "Our leader, Firestar, was killed by Scourge. I have recieved my nine lives, and am now Whitestar!" "Whitestar! Whitestar!" The clans chanted. Gorseflame could sense a mixture of happiness for Whitestar and sadness for Firestar. "I have appointed Longtail as my deputy." "Longtail! Longtail!" Gorseflame looked for Longtail, and saw the tom with a proud look in his eyes. Whitestar stepped back and in his place was Blackfoot. "I too, have recieved my lives, and am now Blackstar. Russetfur is my deputy." "Blackstar! Russetfur! Blackstar! Russetfur!" "We also have a new apprentice, Tawnypaw! Oakfur is her mentor." "Tawnypaw! Tawnypaw!" Gorseflame thought. Tawnypaw, I swear there was a cat in ThunderClan named that. And she looked just like that. I wonder if she switched clans. Next Leopardstar came forward. "Like all the clans, RiverClan suffered great losses. But we're still strong, and recovering. We already have new kits from Mosspelt, and Dawnpaw just became warrior with the name of Dawnflower." she finished. "Dawnflower! Dawnflower!" After the cheering, Tallstar stepped forth. "My deputy, Deadfoot, was killed during the battle. I have appointed Mudclaw in his place." "Mudclaw! Mudclaw!" Gorseflame looked at Mudclaw. The tom lifted his head proudly and gladly accepted all the praise. Tallstar continued, "We also have a new warrior, Gorseflame!" "Gorseflame! Gorseflame!" Now it was Goreflame's turn to feel proud. It felt so good, hearing all the clans cheering his name.